Can't you love me how I want, please?
by carlathecreator
Summary: We all make mistakes... Naomi is in love with Emily, but they can't be more than friends. OOC
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

They were in the same form at Roundview. The blonde reluctantly raised her hand when the dean called "Naomi Campbell!" on roll. The whole gym erupted in laughter. Typical. Except one redhead who simply turned around and smiled at her.

"I hope you're planning to be a supermodel with a name like that."

Naomi scoffed. But something made her smile back and look into those big brown eyes. The girl was absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah? Well you can be my agent, then."

The smaller girl smirked and raised her hand as the dean called out "Emily Fitch!"

They'd been the most inseparable friends through college. But for the first time, there was some distance. Naomi had went off to Goldsmiths to study politics and Emily had stayed behind in Bristol to work in her father's gym. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Naomi noticed the name on the caller ID and picked the phone up with a grin.<p>

"Miss Emily Fitch, I was wondering when you would call me." You could practically hear the smirk.

"Oh fuck off. I know you have half-term next week and I haven't seen you in ages. You should really come over."

"I miss you too Ems. And I'll come over for christ's sake. It's only been a few months."

Emily laughed into the phone. "I can't wait, Naoms."

"Yeah, me either."

"When's your train coming then?"

"I'll leave Saturday morning, Ems. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Bitch."

"Love you too. I have to go, so bye."

"Bye."

The blonde hung up the phone with a smile and set off to her afternoon classes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ow<em>, Ems! That was my fucking ass!"

Naomi had pulled up at the Fitch residence in a cab and barely made it to the door before Emily barreled out and tackled her into a hug, sending them both tumbling into the ground. Naomi was rubbing her sore bottom and glared down at the laughing redhead still sitting in the grass.

_She was so beautiful._

"I missed you too" she muttered. But failed to keep a grin from spreading on her face.

"Wow Ems, she's got mint tits! Can I- OW KATIE!"

Naomi looked up to see a lanky blond boy clutching his head in the doorway as Emily's twin sister looked down at him menacingly.

"Fuck off perv, she's a guest," she gave him another slap to the head for good measure. "So Ems are you gonna sit on your arse all day or are you gonna let her in?"

Emily merely flipped Katie off.

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?"<p>

Naomi grinned lazily. "Dare, bitch." She took a swig out of the vodka bottle next to her.

Emily folded her legs beneath her and appraised the blonde. Ignoring her request.

"So have you pulled any girls lately?"

Naomi leaned back on the huge bed. It wasn't a weird question. Emily already knew Naomi liked girls and wasn't bothered by it in the least.

"Oh heavens, no!" Naomi said in mock horror. "actually I was quite flattered by your little brother's comment about my 'mint tits'. Maybe I'll give guys another chance." Another grin.

"Mmm he was right about your tits though." Emily smirked.

_Where did that come from?_

Naomi blushed visibly and decided to change the subject before her mind started wandering. "So what happened to that dare, Ems?"

"Right. I dare you... to walk into Katie's room and ask for spare condoms." The redhead flashed a mischievous smile.

"Emily... you're a monster, you know that?"

But she did what she was told and padded down the long hallway. Stopping at the door bearing a sparkly, pink sign that read 'Katie's Room'. Bingo. She knocked tentatively and heard a muffled Katie shout "Fuck off James!" She smirked and decided to let herself in.

"Oh it's you. Having fun with my twin, then?"

Katie was dressed in a short cheetah print skirt and a ridiculously low cut top. And having quite a hard time focusing on her face, Naomi guessed she was getting ready to go out. She looked as beautiful as her twin, though her face was a bit rounder and she talked with a slight lisp. The blonde berated herself for making so many observations.

"Yeah. Erm.. I was actually wondering if you had a couple spare rubbers around?" She crossed her arms and tried not to look embarrassed. She didn't even use the damned things.

Katie snorted. "Top drawer, babes. What do you even need them for? I've seen you eye-fucking my sister. And if you do get lucky, I doubt either one of you have a cock." Another snort.

Naomi blushed ever harder. How the hell Katie noticed was beyond her, but she mumbled a quick thanks, hastily stuffed the shiny blue squares in her pajama pocket, and all but ran from the room.

On the way back, she spotted a door slightly ajar and opened it. After a moment she realizes it's Emily's room and stands in the door frame. It looked different. It was elegant and well kept with pictures of Emily and friends on the wall. Even a few of the Roundview days. She walks in and touches the blue walls. It smelled of vanilla and tea. After a few more moments, she remembers the small redhead in the room down the hall and walks out, careful to put the door in the same position. The last thing she needed was Emily thinking she was some sort of creeper.

"You really did it!" Emily was rolling on the bed laughing at the visibly embarrassed Naomi and at the condoms she pulled out.

"Oh fuck off, you. Your turn anyway, so truth or dare?" the blonde flopped on the bed close to Emily and smelled vanilla and tea again. She took another swig and winced as the vodka went down her throat.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit daring this evening. I'm sure Katie is already getting ready to leave. James is at a friend's, and mum and dad won't be back till morning. Empty house." Another smile.

"Know what a candy kiss is?" Naomi is momentarily distracted by a thread in the bedspread. Mentally slapping herself for even asking.

"Mmhm" The redhead picks up a swedish fish from the bag next to them and pops it into her mouth.

Naomi doesn't know what's happening until she sees Emily's face hovered above her own and feels her legs holding her in place.

"Is this the dare then?" she said in a low voice that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"Uh.. um, yeah."

Emily bent down to meet the other girl's lips and felt Naomi's tongue swipe the cherry flavored candy away. Her thin fingers tangled themselves in the taller girl's hair. She felt the blonde's hands on her waist pulling her closer and sliding up her shirt.

In all honesty, she's kissed girls before, but not like this. Naomi kissed her like she absolutely wanted her. She mentally kicked herself. They were supposed to be friends for fuck's sake. She's straight, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

_But she was._

Naomi couldn't believe it herself. Emily was kissing her and she was about 98% sure she was dreaming. And if she wasn't, she didn't waste it. Her hands ran all over Emily's torso as she deepened the kiss. She wondered how anyone's skin could be so soft. The redhead moaned in response and Naomi stopped thinking. She automatically reached for the clasp of the smaller girl's bra and swiftly undid it right before the kiss suddenly broke. Naomi's euphoria diminished quickly, and she frowned. Emily was giggling, out of breath. Her eyes were dark.

"Naomi, stop."

The blonde felt her cheeks getting warm as she scooted away from the other girl. She tried her hardest to hide the goofy smile spreading across her face. Emily just smirked.

After a while, their breathing slowed and they sat just staring at each other. Naomi finally spoke. "So... why did you kiss me like that?" Emily just shrugged. "I dunno. I felt like kissing someone."

"Right."

"Yeah.." Emily tilted her head. Her eyes were still dark. "Would you like to kiss me again?"

_How could she say no?_

"Erm.. bathroom." The blonde mumbled and dashed out of the room.

She closed the bathroom door and slumped against it. "You ran away from her, you fucking coward. How the _hell_ do you run away from someone like that?" It was all too much, too sudden. She still didn't believe that not two minutes ago she was kissing Emily Fitch. Her _best friend_. What the actual fuck. She's going to walk in and say that she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. That Emily doesn't really want her, that she drank too much and just got caught up in the moment.

She walked back into the room to find a tousled looking Emily waiting patiently. The small redhead was biting her lip and staring at Naomi with big brown eyes.

_Her lips._

"I..." She saw the smaller twin look at her with expectation. She couldn't do it. "Oh fuck it," she said to herself and crushed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! I've done it! Please tell me how bad (or good) I did because reviews make me a happy penguin. c: **

***Also, to cloudcrossing: _trolo to the lol._***

**~carlathecreator**


	2. Later

**A/N: You guys! :) I'm so happy I got all those wonderful reviews, thank you! I honestly didn't think anyone would read it. x3 Erm... this chapter was a bit weird for me to write (and a bit shorter), so please be gentle. (also to anyone who was wondering, the title is from the song While You Were Asleep by OK Go. okay shutting up now. o-o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Later<strong>

Naomi doesn't remember taking her clothes off. Or even how she ended up on top of Emily. She was dizzy from all the kissing and could only imagine the amount of discarded clothing strewn around the room. She stared down at the girl beneath her, and blue eyes met soft brown ones.

"Are you sure you want to..?"

The blonde managed a nervous laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?"

"I'm sure." Emily licked her lips, then smirked. "I'm all about experiments, me."

Naomi giggled as she planted kisses along Emily's jawline and neck, and whispered "you're beautiful, Ems." against the redhead's soft skin. Emily felt her heart speeding up as Naomi's trail of kisses traveled lower and lower. She gasped as the blonde's lips met their destination and her arms grasped at anything within reach. The sheets, the headboard, Naomi's hair as she pulled Emily impossibly closer to her. Her body tensed and she completely let go. When she was finally still, Naomi retraced the trail of kisses back up Emily's body settling on her lips.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that." Emily tried her best to keep an even voice. Her body was still tingling. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Mm I guess I am."

The smaller girl suddenly shifted and straddled Naomi again and smirked. "My turn."

* * *

><p>The blonde smiled as the smaller girl nestled her head on her shoulder and sighed in content. They lay in silence for a few more moments, Naomi tracing small circles on the redheads stomach. Emily was lulled into a half-sleep as she listened to their soft breathing.<p>

"I love you."

It slipped. Naomi knew she shouldn't have said it, even if it was absolutely true. Emily tensed for a second but quickly recovered and mumbled a sleepy "you too Naoms."

The blonde didn't notice the other girl's discomfort and pulled her in for another kiss. Her fingers raked over the Emily's stomach. "Round 2, then?"

She honestly couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up with guilt and a slight hangover. She rolled over to watch the sleeping blonde next to her.<p>

_She looked so peaceful._

Last night was a mistake. She was angry at herself for letting it go that far. To be honest, it was probably the best sex she's had, but this was Naomi. Her best friend in the world. She just didn't see her in that way. She wondered how long the blonde had been wanting to tell Emily she loved her. Probably ages.

She frowned at the sleeping girl. She'd have to tell her eventually.

_You cow. You shouldn't love me._

Naomi's eyes slowly opened as a stream of sunlight fell across her face. She turned her head to see Emily watching her with a small smile. She smiled back and stretched until the covers fell off her naked form. She blushed as she remembered last night's events.

"Hey."

Emily looked up when the blonde spoke and gave another small smile. "Good morning."

_Tell her you idiot._

But before Emily could speak, Naomi pulled her into a long kiss and all coherent thoughts left her.

"Jesus fuck, why do you have to be such a good kisser, Naoms?" She pulled back and huffed as her head fell on the pillow.

"Another one of my many talents." Naomi smirked and it was the redhead's turn to blush.

_Later. I'll tell her later._

"Ugh, we have to go downstairs. It's not polite to stay in bed all day."

"If only, if only." Naomi frowned slightly.

Emily rolled her eyes and got out of the warm bed. She managed to find her own clothes and throw Naomi's toward the bed. She smiled again at the pouting blonde before she left.

* * *

><p>After making herself somewhat presentable, Naomi skipped down the stairs for breakfast feeling much happier than usual. She had spent the night with one of the most beautiful girls she knew, and got a sort-of 'I love you'. Life was good.<p>

"Hmph, maybe she did want me.."

"Who wanted you, dear?" Naomi jumped and turned to see Jenna Fitch who was smiling warmly at her. Like she didn't do unspeakable things to her daughter the night before. She reminded herself to stop thinking aloud around this house.

"No one, Mrs. Fitch." She tried her best to not look guilty, and put on a small smile.

"Nonsense, Naomi. You can call me Jenna. Also, Emily is in the kitchen making tea if you're wondering."

"Right. Thanks, Jenna."

* * *

><p>She walked in the kitchen to find Emily leaning against the counter with a mug of tea and a blank expression.<p>

"Hey again."

Emily looked up and smiled at the blonde across from her.

"Well someone looks happy."

Naomi smirked. "Well at least it's true for one of us. What about you? You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

Emily hesitated, wondering if this was the right time to say anything. But before she could speak, Rob Fitch walked in sporting a Fitch Fitness shirt and a grin. He pulled Naomi into a crushing hug then let go to hold her at arm's length. "How are you, love? Have fun last night?" Emily spluttered into her tea as Naomi tried to hide her laughter.

"Alright, Emily?"

"Yeah dad, fine. We had fun."

"Right." He turned to Naomi. "So how's Goldsmiths?"

Naomi looked over at Emily with a half-bemused, half-questioning face. The redhead merely waved it off and mouthed 'Later'.

She'd _have_ to tell her later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *peeks out from underneath rock* how'd I do? **

**and as usual to cloudcrossing: trolo to the lol.**


End file.
